La Bella y La Bestia
by Alejah Felton
Summary: "¡si no eres mia no seras de nadie! ¿entiendes?" puede que no siempre el amor te guie por el camino correcto, y no te das cuenta de ello hasta que no hay vuelta atras. Inspirada en la canción "La Bella y La Bestia" de Porta.


**Bueno, soy nueva en fanfiction! asi que tengan compasión conmigo, este es mi primer fic y fue un momento de inspiración, un atacaso artístico espero que les guste...**

Contra todo pronóstico y provocando la confusión de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, en su último año los enemigos jurados la perfecta prefecta de Griffindor y el príncipe de la serpientes de Slytherin, sacaron a la luz un noviazgo lleno de pasión que 2 años más tardes dio paso a un matrimonio aun menos esperado.

A los ojos de todos aquellos que los conocían y que, con mucha reticencia, aceptaron su matrimonio, todo parecía ir muy bien, la serpiente había prometido serle siempre fiel a su leona, y ella a él. No podían ser más felices en esos momentos, todo se sentía en su lugar.

El tiempo pasaba y con el tiempo se agotaba la magia que había entre ellos, en su relación, pero ella no lo notaba, cegada por su amor. Y el por su parte empezaba a sentir cierta monotonía, no le bastaba simplemente con ser dueño de una sola mujer, no le era suficiente, o eso era lo que le comentaba a sus siempre fieles compañeros de copas, Zabinni y Nott, "suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota", decía con un tonillo burlesco, aunque la frase dejase un mal sabor de boca que intentaba borrar llevándose a los labios el dulce licor de su copa.

Ella aunque estuviera cegada, empezaba a notarlo, pues por algo fue la bruja más brillante de su generación, no era tonta, al ver se sola tan seguido y a las tantas de la madrugada, fueron empezando las dudas.

La primera vez que lo descubrió, fue un día en que le llego al ministerio, sin razón a Parente un ramo de rosas espectacular, hermoso, que provoco la envidia y los cuchicheos de muchos; esa misma tarde regreso temprano a casa. Quería hacerle una cena especial por haberle dado ese ramo tan hermoso, pero al abrir la puerta del departamento en el que vivían, lo encontró en el mueble con una chica, tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, por su parte el ex-slytherin quedo frio de la impresión, pero reacciono más rápido y hecho a la chica del departamento, con el sonido de la puerta Hermione reacciono, y enseguida se armó una discusión en la cual salieron a la luz muchas otras infidelidades cometidas por el rubio. Esa vez fue la más dolorosa, él le regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa que contenía el ramo que enseguida fue a parar a la papelera.

Duraron semanas sin hablar, ella trataba de llegar siempre antes de que él lo hiciera, así podía hacer las cosas de la casa y luego podría echarse a llorar en su cama hasta quedarse dormida, y con lo que a él respecta fue designado al sillón, de lo cual él nunca se quejó; más sin embargo una tarde coincidieron y ninguno pudo soportarlo más y entre efusivos besos y ardientes caricias ella le otorgó a su amada serpiente un perdón que con el pasar del tiempo le saldría muy caro, pues lo que sucede una vez siempre puede suceder una vez más.

A pesar del perdón por aquellas infidelidades, nada volvió a ser como era, y ahora habían discusiones muy seguido, dichas discusiones no eran del agrado del rubio, las detestaba, y empezó a volverse muy arisco, malhumorado y violento, a la leona le asustaban estas actitudes. En una de estas discusiones, hubo un momento de alta tensión, luego se dieron una serie de eventos que para la griffindor pasaron en cámara lenta, entre grito y grito el rubio la empujo contra una pared, y su puño fue a dar contra la mejilla de la castaña.

Luego para los dos se detuvo el tiempo y de los ojos de la castaña manaba un mar de lágrimas que no parecía que fuera a detenerse en un buen tiempo, mientras que el rubio, no se creía su acción, lentamente la castaña se dejó rodar por la pared hasta el piso, y segundos después un rubio también con lágrimas en los ojos la siguió, la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente, de su boca empezaron a salir palabras un poco ausentes:

- Perdóname, lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, perdón, discúlpame leona, lo siento, de veras lo siento…

- ya no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar, ya empiezo a sentir que me estoy quedando sin lágrimas para llorar…

- Lo siento leona, enserio lo siento, perdóname por favor…

- Dime, que esto no ha pasado, dime que lo habré olvidado mañana, que todo habrá cambiado y esto no será más que un horrible recuerdo…

- Te lo prometo leona, pero perdóname por favor, en verdad perdóname, te prometo que esto solo será un horrendo recuerdo.

- Yo sé que me quieres mi vida, mañana será un nuevo día, y seremos felices de nuevo.

Y secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas la leona se levantó del piso y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su cama seguida por un Draco que también secaba sus lágrimas.

Hermione trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, no quería perderlo, más el moretón en su cara era difícil de ocultar, saltaba evidente a la vista. En el ministerio cuando fue a trabajar al día siguiente, la acosaron con preguntas acerca de qué le había sucedido, y ella solo se limitaba a decir "me resbale, y me caí en el baño" luego sonreía a su interlocutor, como quitándole importancia y luego seguía su camino, o lo que estaba haciendo.

En el interior de la castaña habían una mezcla de sentimientos, terror, pánico, miedo, impotencia, todavía no se lo podía creer, después de tantos años. Y guardar silencio no la ayudaba, pero tampoco hallaba que hacer, sabía en su fuero interno que esa no sería la última vez, pero quería evitarse mas problemas.

Pero Hermione no conto con que Ginny, su mejor amiga y hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, notara la que sucedía y tratara de aconsejarla y ayudarla.

- Herms créeme, yo sé que no quieres más problemas, pero no le perteneces, no deberías quedarte en silencio si él te pega.

- Ginny pero no hay nada que yo pueda ni quiera hacer, sé que no le pertenezco, pero prefiero evitarme problemas, además, lo amo.

- Herms! ¿Pero tú te escuchas? ¡Tú te mereces mucho más! Él no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre ti, si se la das agrandas su ego.

- Ginny basta… no quiero seguir hablando del tema ¿estamos? Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- de acuerdo como quieras… Lo prometo.

- gracias.

Los días pasaban y Hermione notaba que ella no podía detenerlo y tampoco podía defenderse, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rezar a algún dios que se apiadara de ella y estuviera escuchando por tener suerte. Cada día se acostumbraba más a pasar del amor al odio, se convertía en algo normal, otro mal episodio.

El Draco que ella quería había cambiado, y a pesar de que, al parecer, no la quería ya, si quería que fuera únicamente suya para siempre; en uno de sus episodios violentos ella se planteó la idea de dejarle por alguien que valiera la pena a lo que el rubio, enfurecido, respondió gritando:

- ¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie! ¿Entiendes?

Luego de repetidas escenas más Hermione decidió ponerle un fin al asunto, aunque lastimosamente ya fuera muy tarde para remediar su situación, y ella lo sabía; Una noche durante la más fuerte de sus discusiones ella le soltó de bocajarro lo que tenía en su cabeza y en su corazón en ese momento

- ¡Basta! Ya no más, ¡has callado todos mis lamentos con brutalidad! Me has convertido tristemente en un número más, sé que es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás, y sé que no volveré a tener otra oportunidad y que probablemente solo seré otro mal día en el profeta, pero mi dolor será tu prisión.

Hiso una pausa breve para reponer fuerzas y darse ánimos para continuar con lo que decía.

- Si yo pudiera cambiar pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias, daría todo porque entendieras un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento. Espero que al menos mi historia no quede solo en la trayectoria, y que a nadie se le repita jamás este cuento.

Discutieron durante largo rato más, pero esta vez Draco no pudo medir la fuerza de los golpes que asestaba en la castaña y con sus manos robo el último aliento de la persona que más amo en el mundo. Al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo inerte frente a él no daba la más mínima señal de vida decidió que la bestia tendría el mismo fin que la bella de su triste cuento.

**y? que tal?**

**tomatasos, criticas constructivas y demas comentarios se aceptan en review!**


End file.
